Gradual wishes
by Pinkblurlover
Summary: The last part of my Ty lokka series. Living in Kyoshi village after the war, all is well for Sokka and Suki. But the happiness is gone from Sokka's eyes, because his heart is torn in two, now that the newest Kyoshi warrior lives there as well.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Gradual wishes**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun was scorching. Sokka wiped the sweat from his fore brow as he contemplated the day. He had finally been able to get enough material. Opening the bag, like he had done 5 times since the sun was high, he looked at the shiny material.

He was so happy that he forgot the whole reason for starting this material hunt. When the village came into view, and he could see the warriors performing their afternoon exercises, the smile faltered. Instead, he showed the fake gentle smile that he walked around with for weeks now.

When the gang split up, he came to Kyoshi village, with Suki unable to leave the Kyoshi warriors. He felt bad leaving his family in the Southern Watertribe, but his dad was busy enough rebuilding it, and Katara was traveling with Aang.

Things were well enough, living with Suki was far better than he had ever imagined, but there was one little snag in this idyllic picture.

She was here.

The others never knew about the things that happened between them, the chance encounters, the talks, their history. Even Suki never suspected more than the superficial crush that it seemed in the beginning.

That's why it hurts, that's why every time he sees her smile, carefree yet not so, something aches. Then Suki is there, and he really liked her, maybe even love.

But.. something nags on his mind.

Not many things held him back these days. He had grown up a lot in the last year. Something always got to him though, in the last year, and now.

A smile, not just a smile, a pink smile.

Even though they had strict regulations on clothing, she managed to change small things, the pink gradually growing back into the clothing, but never noticeably so.

A real smile appeared on his face for a moment.

Walking by the nearby florist the man notices the happy smile.

"Aren't we in a good mood today. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I am, and I did."

"Would you like a bouquet for the lady? She was in a right fit when you weren't there this morning, hustled up all the warriors for a 15 mile run at sunrise."

"Good idea, I think I'll take some Butter-roses."

"What color would that be?"

"White... No, make it pink.

"Pink it is."

A few short conversations later the watertribe boy was back on his way. He looked at the pink flowers, and realized he had a small detour to make.

Suki was standing in the training room, thinking of ways to torture her blue-eyed boyfriend for leaving without saying where he went, but when she heard the unmistakable sound of Sokka falling through the front door she rushed to the door to hug him.

The added weight of Suki hugging him to death was the last bit the flowers could take.

"Sokka, you're finally back! Where did you go?"

"I got some materials. I dug around in the mountain spot I told you about, and I finally found more. I picked up some flowers on the way home… But they didn't make it."

Suki stared at the pink mush on the floor as she laughed a little. Giving Sokka a small kiss on the lips she looked into his eyes.

"_I should've known."_

"You always were happiest digging around in the mud."

As she looked into the blue orbs she noticed it again. Behind the sparkle there was always something. Almost..

"_Sad."_

In another part of town a door opened. A young Kyoshi warrior picked up a single pink flower. She didn't need a personal delivery, she knew who it was from. A small blush crept up her features.

It never left, it never faltered, it never grew less painful and less joyful.

It was there, and she didn't mind.

"I still love you."

She said to the evening sky, as orange and red mixed together in the sunset.

If this was as close as she would get..

..Then this is where she would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters in the dark

- .. - Indicates action, sound, etc.

**Chapter 2: Encounters in the dark**

- pssh -

- pssh -

All that could be heard in the light of the glowing embers was the sound of air, pushed through a nozzle.

- pssh -

He liked being here, hot though it was.

- pssh -

It was the newest room made in Kyoshi village. There actually hadn't been a house added or modified in hundreds of years, so it caused quite the uproar. Elders screaming at him for thinking it, children kicking him for building it, Suki hitting him because he spend so much time there.

- pssh -

There were several reasons he did this though. The hard labour, the long hours pushing air and coal into the fire, continually checking the liquid. He still had to name the material, but it didn't seem that important.

- pssh -

The first time he had mentioned it, the only reason had been losing his sword. It was strange not having his sword, almost as if he was feeling naked.

- pssh -

But, as time passed, it started to become his refuge. Every time he looked into Suki's face, guilt seared up inside of him.

- pssh -

Gently he removed the bits of material out of the bag. It was shiny, yet dull, and far stronger than anything he had ever had before.

- pssh -

Lowering the material into the stone pot, making sure not to burn his hands. The last time he did, he got a lecture on safety and his cheek hurt for a month. His chuckle sounded empty in the darkening room.

"_I'd better go buy some more coal before these run out."_

The sunshine blinded him when he stepped outside. It was another beautiful day in the small village, as it usually was in spring. The old but sturdy houses gave a quiet glimmer in the morning sun.

However idyllic the scenery was, he felt uneasy. He kept seeing movement in the corner of his eye, at least he thought he was. Deciding that perhaps he was growing paranoid(or whatever the mental disease was) from eating too much squirrel-beaver, he stepped on towards the market.

"Ah Sokka, glad to see my favorite customer. I see you've finished up your supply already."

"Yeah, I found more than I thought I would. Almost enough I'd say."

"That's bad news for me, you've given me solid business."

"Good news for my money bag nonetheless."

"Hahaha, you're right. Now, what will it be today?"

"I'll have a medium sized bag."

"Already put it out when I saw you coming, right over there."

"Then why ask!?"

- shrugs - "For kicks and giggles?"

"One of these day, I'll give you that kick."

"I'll be here."

The old merchant said with an amused face. He was a good guy, always in for a laugh, even at that one joke of him about the penguin and the seal-jerky, even though he hadn't a clue what both were.

Content and stocked for another few days, Sokka headed back to his.. No, headed back home. It was his home now, although he found it hard to think it so after traveling for so long.

"…"

There it was again, shadows and sounds, but nothing that he could see. Deciding he had enough of this, he grabbed a lump of coal and the next time he saw it, threw it as hard as he could.

"Autch!"

"_Hah, I knew it."_

Stepping into the shadow, his eye adjusting, he could see the person lying on the ground, rubbing a bruise on the head. White faced, but with a pink shade if looked close enough.

"What are you doing, following me!?"

sniff "I just wanted to say thank you for the flower, I didn't expect you'd chuck rocks at me!"

That was an answer he didn't expect. In the early days she had tried to tackle him once or twice, but that stopped after some hard glances from Suki.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The newest Kyoshi warrior stood up, legs first as usual, and landed with a slight jump on her feet. A small blush appeared on her face as she made eye contact with the young Watertribe warrior.

"Thank you for the flower."

The way she looked now, the blush, the smile, the eyes, his hands moved by themselves. One finger raising her chin, her eyes shimmering and giving him a curious look. His mind shuts off as the hand slides over her cheek.

She closed her eyes, the spell was broken and his senses caught up with him. Retracting his hands as if touching fire, he backed away.

"We can't.. I can't."

He picked up the bag of coal, looked once more at the grey-eyed girl, and left.

Ty lee's eyes remained closed.

From happiness to sadness in an instant.

The only thing that showed it, showed the emotion that bottled up further and further inside her every time it happened, were the unshed tears in the corner of her eye.


End file.
